In the Cave
by scorpiaux
Summary: What really happened in the Cave of Two Lovers. Both Katara and Aang realize the changes and differences in their relationship. OneShot, KxA.


**In the Cave  
Summary**: A slightly revised version of "Cave of Two Lovers" where both Katara and Aang realize the changes and differences in their relationship. OneShot. KxA.

**Author's Note**: Um…  
Sorry, it's just that I get so used to plugging an author's note that sometimes I forget what I'm supposed to write in here. I do remember one thing: _review._  
Anyway, this is KxA, and I'm not an extremely _huge_ fan but this _is_ the couple that gets promoted in the show, so I thought I'd give it a shot.  
A one shot, that is. Ha, ha…

I think I should also add that I'm not exactly a romantic writer. It's not that I'm evil or anything, but I can't really pull in real romance into pen and paper, or keyboard and computer. So expect some cheesy sounding stuff.

And review!  
-Happy Reading

* * *

**Katara's Point of View**

Aang is only twelve.

Sometimes, for me especially, it's hard to believe. At twelve, he's already the most important person in the world, he's already a master Airbender and Waterbender, and he's already defeated numerous foes.

So really, it's hard for me to look at him, innocence at hand, and remember that this kid is only twelve, still a naïve child, with large, guiltless eyes and an amusing smile.

Behind his eyes and smile, he's a loose cannon, a fireball waiting to explode. He's sick of the war and sick of being so important, sick of being this responsible, and angry when things don't go his way.

I've seen this side of him many times before—in the Avatar State—and I know it isn't pretty. I guess that's the biggest reason that I can't believe he's twelve, because inside he's over one hundred years old, and he's sick of living.

Is that why I suggested that we kiss? It wasn't because I was afraid we weren't going to get out. I never feel that I'm in danger whenever Aang is around. Why did I ask him, then? Was it to see exactly _how_ old he was? Or was it because kissing was our only hope to escape? I still can't answer that clearly enough to come out with one or another in the end.

He broke me out of this trance when he said, "Us? Kissing?"

I saw his twelve-year-old self, in front of me, unsure of what to do in front of someone older, someone he looked up to. _How could I suggest it?_

"You're right, it's stupid."

But we got to it, eventually, as a last hope (or so we say) to free ourselves. My face was hot. I was embarrassed. _How could I suggest it?_

I grabbed the base of the candle, but I wanted to let go because my hands were trembling. I looked at him; he stared back. Was that a smile?

We stared at each other for a moment.

My heart keeps racing back and forth, playing my ribs like a scale. I couldn't believe what we were about to do. _He's only twelve!_

He takes the dive first, I followed, and then darkness enveloped our bodies and we couldn't see each other anymore.

But we don't need to. Our lips meet as soon as the candle goes out.

I wanted to pull back and apologize. _I'm sorry Aang! I'm sorry! I should've never suggested that we kiss! Really! I just robbed you of the only innocence you had left in your little body. I'm sorry!_

He feels like a child. His lips are shaky, cold. He can hardly keep them together. I wonder if I should do that for him. His two personalities are fighting inside of him; I can feel him trembling back and forth, like someone about to fall or faint. He's woozy. He's unsure. Which Aang will he be now, the fun loving child or the experienced adult?

It couldn't have been more than a second, because I pulled back of guilt, ashamed. I shouldn't have made him chose like that. It was brutal.

The crystals light the cave the second we break apart, but Aang doesn't look frightened or shy. He looks…satisfied?

Suddenly he has a different air about him, like that of a warrior after battle. He looked excited. _What did I do to him? _

Nervously he says, "So…"

Maybe that's why I sprinted the other direction as soon as I could see what was in front of me. I wanted him to forget and go back to being twelve, even if we were both forced to kiss because of our condition…it didn't feel right.

I hugged Sokka at the entrance when we found him. It's a good thing Sokka isn't too bright because he didn't suspect anything when Aang said slyly, "Like the legend said. We let love lead the way."

Gee Sokka, this kid was just with your sister. We just kissed! Sokka can be so dense sometimes.

We left. I stared at the purple clouds that lit our path to Ba Sing Sei. They looked fluffy and content, as if they were meant to be there for Appa to crash through.

I looked at Aang. I wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. Child? Adult? Avatar?

Aang...who are you?

* * *

**Aang's Point of View**

Why did you leave?

I know what you're thinking, Katara. You'd rather be kissing someone your own age. Maybe Haru. Maybe Jet if he hadn't lied to you. I'm only a kid. Remember?

I was afraid when you asked me because I had never kissed anyone before, and it's not like I have someone to teach me to do this kind of stuff. What am I supposed to ask? _Hey Sokka, I want to kiss your sister, got any pointers?_

If you're forgetting, I'm one hundred years late. You have people who are your age, who have lived through war, but no one is my age…except maybe Gran Gran.

So why did you leave? It's like you were angry. I thought this kiss would change how we felt…but you just left.

And I wanted to ask you, to tell you, _"Katara, come back. I love you! I'm so glad that you kissed me…Katara?"_

But I didn't. Because I knew you'd look back, maybe with a little anger and flare, and maybe say, _"Aang, you're only twelve. I can't love a child like that."_

Twelve what? I've been on this planet for one hundred and twelve years. I'm not twelve, Katara. In fact, you and Sokka are younger than me.

So why did you leave? Are you afraid that age would get in the way? We understand each other…in my mind that's all that matters. But I guess you think differently.

I wanted to scream to you, _"Katara, next time we kiss, you better have a good explanation for running to the exit like a mad woman being chased by a Sky Bison!"_

And you would say, _"Aang, I don't know who you are! Are you the Avatar? Are you Aang? Are you old or young? Do you love me?"_

And I wouldn't reply. Because in truth, even _I _don't know.


End file.
